NCIS High School
by director.jenny
Summary: You guessed it. You're favorite NCIS characters in high school. Join them on their journey through high school where the deal with everyday problems just like anyone else would. What happens when a new girl shows up? Will she be accepted or not.. Home coming is a big deal who's gonna take who.. Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby..


Character Bios Below

 **Jenny Shepard:** New girl in town, moved there shortly after her father's death, lives with her grandfather. A 17 year old red curly haired girl with green eyes. A senior at Willow Creek High School in love with the senior football star. Looks towards Professor Mallard as a father figure.

 **Leroy Jethro Gibbs:** One of the most popular seniors at Willow Creek High School, also the senior football star. Always preferred red haired woman. Brown haired, blue eyed 17 year old, in love with the new girl but currently dating Hollis Mann. Best friends with Stan, Tobias,  & Will, also good friends with Abby, Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Paula & Chris.

 **Tony DiNozzo:** Brown haired, green eyed italian. 16 year old junior at Willow Creek High School. Also a big football star. In love with both Ziva  & Paula. Good friends with Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula, Chris, Jeanne & Ellie. Currently Dating Jeanne Benoit.

 **Abby Sciuto:** Black haired, green eyed 16 year old junior at Willow Creek High School. One of the nerds at the school. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula, Chris, Sarah  & Ellie. In love with Timothy McGee.

 **Ziva David:** Brown hair and brown eyed israli. Lives with half brother Ari. 16 year old junior. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula  & Chris. In love with Tony DiNozzo.

 **Timothy McGee:** Also one of the nerds at Willow Creek High School. Brown hair, green eyed, 16 year old senior. Brother to Sarah and good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula  & Chris. In love with Abby Sciuto.

 **Donald "Ducky" Mallard:** Professor at Willow Creek High School. Teaches Health and Medical, also a part time medical examiner at NCIS. Thinks of Jenny as his daughter, helps her when she gets picked on by others. Good friend with Mike Franks, Jackson Gibbs  & Anthony DiNozzo Sir.

 **Leon Vance:** Vice-Principal of Willow Creek High School. Dislikes most the students especially Jenny, he despises her the most. Very strict and enforces all the rules, favors the football kids.

 **Jimmy Palmer:** 15 year old sophomore also one of the nerds. He favors Professor Mallards class. good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, Kate, Michelle, Jeanne & Ellie. Quiet and laid back kid. In love with Michelle Lee.

 **Kate Todd:** 16 year old Junior at Willow Creek High School, brown hair and brown eyes. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, Tim, Tony, Abigail, Paula  & Chris. One of the cheerleaders.

 **Ellie Bishop:** 14 year old freshman at Willow Creek High School. Blond hair and green eyes. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula, Chris, Sarah  & Abby. One of the nerds of the school

 **Tobias Fornell:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, also on the football team. Best friends with Stan, Gibbs, & Will, also good friends with Abby, Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Paula & Chris. Also in love with the new girl.

 **Mike Franks:** Grandfather to Jenny. An NCIS agent, also a role model to Gibbs, Stan, William  & Tobias. Neither of the boys know he's Jenny grandfather. Good friends with Jackson Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Sir & Donald Mallard.

 **Jackson Gibbs:** Father to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a good friend of Mike Franks, Anthony DiNozzo Sir & Donald Mallard, he's the only one who knows Jenny's his granddaughter.

 **Jeanne Benoit:** 16 year old junior at Willow Creek High School. Head cheerleader and dating Tony DiNozzo. Friends are Hollis, Kate, Trent,  & Tony. Dislikes Jenny, Abby, Kate, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Fornell & Paula.

 **Paula Cassidy:** 16 year old junior at Willow Creek High School. One of the few girls who play sports. Best friends are Jenny, Abby  & Ziva. Good friends with Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Kate, Gibbs, Fornell, Stan & Will. In love with Tony DiNozzo

 **Hollis Mann:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, one of the cheerleaders. Currently dating Gibbs. Snappy rich girl. Friends are Jeanne, Kate, Tony, Gibbs and Fornell. Dislikes Jenny, Abby, Kate, McGee, Ziva  & Paula.

 **Tom Morrow:** Principal of Willow Creek High School. Favors the cheerleaders and football players. Also somewhat strict.

 **Chris Pacci:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, also on the football team. Good friends with Stan, Gibbs, Will, Abby, Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Paula  & Tobias. Also in love with Paula Cassidy.

 **Ari Haswari:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, half brother to Ziva David. Friends with Kate, Hollis, Jeanne, Trent  & Ellie. In love with Kate Todd. One of the meaner kids.

 **Sarah McGee:** 14 year old freshman at Willow Creek High School. Sister to Timothy McGee. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Abigail, Paula, Chris, Abby  & Ellie. One of the nerds of the school

 **Anthony DiNozzo Sr:** Father to Tony DiNozzo. Good friends with Donald Mallard, Jackson Gibbs,  & Mike Franks.

 **Stan Burley:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, also on the football team. Best friends with Tobias, Gibbs,  & Will, also good friends with Abby, Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Paula & Chris. Also in love with the new girl.

 **Michelle Lee:** Shy 15 year old sophomore at Willow Creek High School. Also a nerd. Good friends with Ellie, Sarah, Abigail & Jimmy. In love with Jimmy Palmer

 **Abigail Borin:** 16 year old junior at Willow Creek High School. Good friends with Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, Tim, Tony, Kate, Paula  & Chris. Also one of the sporty girls.

 **Trent Kort:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School. Friends with Kate, Hollis, Jeanne, Ari  & Ellie. In love with Kate Todd. One of the meaner kids.

 **William Decker:** 17 year old senior at Willow Creek High School, also on the football team. Best friends with Tobias, Gibbs, & Stan, also good friends with Abby, Jenny, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy, Kate, Paula & Chris. Also in love with the new girl.


End file.
